


What Do You Mean?

by Starry_Neko_Maid



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, Possible OOCness, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Neko_Maid/pseuds/Starry_Neko_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was something more to Finny's suffering? Other than not being able to play sports, but what the hell is he trying to get at here?</p><p>The momentum of the argument abruptly broke from his control. His face froze.</p><p>“Because I’ve suffered,” he burst out.</p><p>We drew back in amazement from this. In the silence all the flighty spirits of the morning ended between us. He sat down and turned his flushed face away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Have to repost my first work again, ugh. I don't know what happened, so here you go. Enjoy.

_The momentum of the argument abruptly broke from his control. His face froze._

_“Because I’ve suffered,” he burst out._

_We drew back in amazement from this. In the silence all the flighty spirits of the morning ended between us. He sat down and turned his flushed face away from me._

Finny sat down and turned his flushed face away from me. I wasn't sure how to react, because I didn't know what was he talking about. Was he talking about the incident or something else? I didn't want to bring it up if he meant the incident, so I kept quiet as I stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's not about the tree y'know," he muttered.

I looked at him, confusion on my face. If it's not about the tree.... "Then _what_?" I asked.

He looked down, his strawberry blonde hair hiding his eyes and blush. "It's...." The rest is just mumbled gibberish.

I can't guess what he would say, because he's...... Finny......

I mean, he acts on impulse every _damn_ time. I can't predict his next move, since he _never_  thinks about his next move, and _I don't like that_.

"Hey Gene.... You know that feeling?"

When I stared at him warily, he looked like a kicked puppy, and the bad thing is...... I'm starting to feel even _more_ guilty. Damn him ~~and his good looks~~. There must be some kind of confusion on my face, because he started to use his hands to help him explain.

"You know like...."

He started to make some gesture, as if I will know exactly what it is right on the spot. I started to squint at him.

"Y-You know...?" he repeated, flustered as his blush began to worsen. Finny being flustered was a rare sight,  _especially_ if he's tripping over his words. However, that's not important right now.

" _No_. I don't know _Finny_." I threw my hands up in the air angrily. "I don't fucking _understand_. I don't fucking understand _you_!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the anger built up. "Are you _trying_ to make me _feel_ bad? Because I already feel guilty as it is with the incident!" I began to pace around the room, occasionally stopping to gesture at him. " _I_ believed that you were suffering, because you couldn't play sports. But, you say it's different! And you expect _me_ to know what the hell it is? Well, news flash _Phineas_...."

He flinched when I said his real name.

" _ **I don't! I don't fucking know!**_ "

Finny suddenly gasped. "Shit Gene... I.... I didn't mean to make you cry! C'mere...." he cooed gently, arms held out.

 _Goddammit_ , I actually listened to him. I walked towards him, feeling emotionally drained. As soon as I was close enough, he brought me into a hug, and I returned it. I felt weak, used. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but he's the only that understands me the best, and I _hated_ that. He pushed me away slightly to bring his hands to my face. He started to gently wipe away my tears with his thumb, smiling sincerely through the whole ordeal.

"Damn you Finny," I muttered, looking down at our feet.

He laughed softly before he gently ran his thumbs against my cheeks. "Ah, you're always penting up your anger. Kind of cute actually."

I felt heat rush to me cheeks, so I weakly glared at him as I grabbed his wrists.. "Men aren't cute."

He grinned. "Then you're not a man if you're adorable..."

I protested about being cute, even whined maybe. Sheesh, sometimes I wondered why the hell are we friends.

Brushing away my bangs, he gave off a feeling of uneasiness. That made me feel nervous, because this... _feeling_ was never associated with Finny _._ "Maybe I should show you... That feeling...." he whispered before slowly closing his eyes.

Slowly, his lips met mine. My heart probably stopped as my eyes widened in shock. I tried to pull away, but he immediately had an arm around my waist and a hand at the back of my head. Then he pulled me towards him, where my knees bent when they met the bench. I was straddling him at this point as I started to relax. It didn't feel wrong to be honest, but it also felt really nice. I started to kiss back, arms wrapping around his neck. I felt him smile through the kiss as his hands moved to my hips. His thumbs made circular motions on the jutting bones of my hips as he began to suck my lower lip.

I groaned, mouth open for Finny to dart his tongue into my mouth. I slightly jumped when he did that, completely surprised at his boldness when I really shouldn't be. When he was done, we pulled apart for air. We were panting, more me than him. It suddenly felt very hot, and I'm pretty sure I'm sweating. Finny's lazy grin was kind of making my stomach do flips.

"Mm, you look so adorable with that face. Eyes glazed over... Cheeks red and lips swollen from that....." he faintly hummed. "We should do this more often," he suggested.

I'm pretty sure my blush worsened. "Shut it Finny," I grumbled, attempting out of his hold.

"Oh no you don't!" He pulled me back into his arms with ease. "Not after that. Do you know how long I was waiting to do this?"

He was smiling, and that was  _not_ a good sign.

"Um..."

"Do you know how long you put me in agony, wondering how your lips would feel against mine?"

"U-Um.... Finny......" I don't understand why he would feel this way. I nearly  _killed_ him for Pete's sake!

"Do you know how much I wanted to do this? You know you're not bad to look at, right Gene?"

"Fi-Finny.... I......" How could he talk about this with a smile? This is downright _embarrassing_. Also, has he even checked in a mirror lately? Because I'm sure that I'm not even half as attractive as he is.

"Why do you think I had an arm around you when we went to the boardwalk?"

"I-I don't...." Please, make it  _stop_.

He brought my face closer to his.

"Everyone was staring at you Gene, as if they wanted to take you away from _me_." He caressed my cheek, his perfectly blue eye turning dark. "And I'm not planning to let you go easily _Gene Forrester_." His voice dropped to an octave, sounding rather husky and possessive.

"Fi-Finny, please..... I-" I yelped when he began to attack my neck.

Probably turning even more red, he sucked and bit at my neck as I whimpered, moaned even. God, I didn't think Finny would feel this way about me, much less feel that possessive. I'm just an ordinary student who does well in his studies and sucked at sports. Nothing more, nothing less. When he released his hold on my neck, it made a wet popping sound. He was grinning and that made my heart drop to my stomach.

"Now everyone will know who you belong to," he said as if it's the most normal thing.

"Finny...." I began darkly.

He smiled innocently. "Yes, Gene?"

I whacked him on the side of his head.

" **Ow**! _Gene_ ~" he whined.

" ** _WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO TELL THE GUYS ABOUT THIS!? HUH!?_** " I asked angrily, pointing at the probably bright, red mark.

He blinked owlishly. "That you're mine of course.

" **THAT'S NOT A PROPER WAY TO ASK SOMEONE OUT! WE DIDN'T EVEN GO ON A PROPER DATE!** " Jesus, someone needed to knock some sense into him.

"I took you to the beach _and_ the boardwalk. That counts as two dates." He looked so  _fucking_ smug. I wanted to slap that proud grin off his ~~pretty~~ face.

" **WE WEREN'T EVEN DATING _DUMBASS_!** "

He shrugged. "Everyone in our class said that we look like we're dating."

Ok what the actual fu-

" **THAT'S _NOT_ THE SAME THING!** "

The confused face didn't help at all.

"It isn't?"

" **NO, IT DOESN'T!** "

"Ok. Then Gene, will you go out with me?"

Oh my  ** _fucking_** God. You have got to be shitting me.

" _No_! I mean, _yes_! I mean-" I groaned, resting my head against his shoulder. "God  _dammit_ Finny," I muttered.

What a cheeky bastard he is....

He laughed, patting my back. "You're too cute for your own good."

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

He hummed. "Whatever you say Gene." 


End file.
